


Happy Birthday

by BekahRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus receives a rather unusual birthday present for his twentieth birthday (Three years out of Hogwarts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> While I solemnly swear I am up to no good, I do not swear to own these characters, which are the rightful property of JK Rowling. And once all mischief has been managed, they shall be returned with nary a hair out of place. Nor do I own the song “More Than A Woman”. That belongs to the Bee Gees.
> 
> I will more then likely burn in eternal disco hell for this. But… the song wouldn't get out of my head until it was written. It was just too ripe for the picking.

He entered the garden of the small flat just off Trafalgar Square; for all intents and purposes, he looked just the same as everyone else who haunted the Square, young, middleclass, handsome in an interesting way and carefree. At least that was the impression given if you were looking at him from across the way. Up close however, Remus J. Lupin, while young and middleclass (and uniquely handsome if his friends and lover were anything to go by), was anything but care-free. His eyes, upon closer inspection, were flecked with amber, giving the normally deep brown an inner fire, but they also contained the tell-tale signs of inner turmoil and worry. His brow was deeply lined and if anyone should get a closer look at the small patch of skin where his shirt was unbuttoned, they’d see the beginning of a series of scars that traversed the pale skin of his torso.

It had been a long day, far, far too long for his liking. Alastor Moody had accosted him in the middle of Diagon Alley to rumble at him about Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback and the latest in a long line of Wolf-style massacres. Remus had then had to spend the next hour explaining that the full moon was still three weeks away and that no matter how much he wished it so, Fenrir could not possibly let the Wolf out before that time. He smiled to himself as he made his way up the stairs of the building, Poppy Pomfrey would have been incredibly proud of the lecture he’d given old Mad Eye on Werewolves and ‘That Time Of The Month’. He grumbled as he tripped up the last few stairs because to cap it all off, he’d not seen hide or hair of his three closest friends since lunch time. Something that on a day to day basis was near impossible as they all worked in the same section of the Ministry of Magic.

He cursed as he stubbed his toe on the top most step in front of his door. A quick look to make sure no Muggle could see, he withdrew his wand, tapped the door handle three times and removed the keys from his pocket. “Happy bloody birthday Remus,” he grumbled, pushing open the door and slipping inside.

Sliding out of his work robe, he hung the sickly green looking swath of material by the door, toeing off his shoes as he went. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stave off a headache. He was normally the neatest of the four, everything in it’s place and a place for everything, but today he just didn’t give a damn. He was tired, cranky and not a single one of his friends had wished him happy birthday, and it wasn’t that he didn’t understand what was going on, he did, but you only turned twenty once and Sirius, James and Peter had already celebrated their own milestones with small, informal celebrations.

Slipping his wand into his back pocket, Remus moved to the living room before slumping down into his favorite chair and closing his eyes, soaking in the peace and quiet being at home bought to him.

That quiet however was shattered only after a minute with a trio of voices crying out ‘Surprise!’ Remus nearly fell out of his seat. He spun around as James, Sirius and Peter removed the invisibility cloak and concealment charms; his heart pounding as though it were trying to burst from his chest to lay at their feet.

“Happy birthday Remus!” Peter cried, already he was waving his wand, removing the concealment charm he’d obviously placed over the living room of the flat because where the walls were once bare, they were now covered with posters (Wizarding photographs that had been enlarged) of the four of them during their days at Hogwarts, a banner that shimmered and changed in the tiny breeze that fluttered in through the window proclaiming ‘Happy 20th Birthday Remus J. Lupin!’ and the counter that separated the living room from the kitchenette was laden with pumpkin pasties, butter beer, treacle tarts and just about every one of Remus’ favorite meals.

“Happy birthday Remus,” James clapped him on the shoulder, grinning widely.

“Happy birthday Moony,” Sirius’ smile lit the entire room, “I bet you thought we’d forgotten.” He quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

“I had. Not a single one of you prats said anything to me at all today other then 'Hello' and 'See you later.' What else was I supposed to think?”

“You mean, not even Mad Eye gave away our secret?” James gave a low whistle, “I am impressed. When Sirius and I asked to leave work early, he was threatening to tell you the whole bloody lot and spoil the surprise.”

Remus stepped back, “You mean to tell me that you lot planned for Mad Eye to stop me in the middle of Diagon Alley and keep me detained for all that time?”

“You didn’t honestly think he wanted to know how to handle a rabid Blast End Skrewt did you?” Peter looked at the taller man skeptically.

“He didn’t ask me about Blast End Skrewts Peter,” Remus frowned, “he started asking all these questions about Fenrir Greyback and Werewolves.”

James frowned, “He was supposed to ask about Skrewts, I swear that Wizard is as mad as a bloody hatter.”

Remus looked around the room, Sirius had remained quiet so far and he wondered just what was on the other man’s mind, he was just about to ask when Sirius gave a pointed look towards James and Peter, whom nodded their heads slightly and began clearing a space in the middle of the living room floor.

“What in Merlin’s name are you two doing?” Remus sighed as the sofa, coffee table; lamps and rug were all rolled up and pushed out of the way with flicks of their wands.

“Never you mind what they’re doing Moony,” Sirius sidled up to him, hands clasping his shoulders as he pushing him back down in his chair, “This is a birthday present from us to you. You just sit back and enjoy it.” He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Remus’ nose and moved to join the other two in the center of the room. “Peter,” he nodded to the boy who squeaked and flicked his wand, letting the record drop onto the old gramophone.

Remus raised an eyebrow, Peter looked like he was being sentenced to a life time in Azkaban, James looked like Lily had just threatened to hex his private parts into oblivion and Sirius… well, Sirius looked like Sirius; confident, calm and very much put together.

“We’ve only been practicing a few days,” James spoke up, “and when Sirius bought it up, it was a really marvelous idea…” He trailed off as Sirius shot him a glare.

“Right then, if you two have stopped shitting yourselves, we’ll get on with it then.” Sirius smirked; his blue eyes alight with mischief. “This song is dedicated to Remus Lupin, brains of the Marauders, friend, confidant and boyfriend.” A quick flick of his wand and the record on the gramophone began to turn, a very familiar melody filling the apartment.

It took every ounce of willpower Remus had to keep from laughing out loud as the trio before him started to shake their hips and move their feet in unison to the music. It took even more willpower to refrain when Sirius opened his mouth and started to sing.

 _“Oh, boy I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
but now you take my breath away.  
Suddenly you're in my life  
part of everything I do  
you got me working day and night  
just trying to keep a hold on you.”_

Remus smiled as James and Peter collided behind Sirius, both quickly jumping back to their original positions to avoid the glare Sirius shot them over his shoulder before continuing.

 _“Here in your arms I found my paradise  
my only chance for happiness  
and if I lose you now I think I would die.”_

Remus chuckled as James and Peter joined in with the lyrics, his brown eyes filling with tears as he fought to keep from rolling on the ground in hysterics. After having spent ten years living with Sirius, he’d heard the other man singing in the shower often enough to know that he could carry a tune, but even in the seven years he’d spent living side by side with Peter and James could prepare him for the greatly off-pitched voices that belted out the words to the muggle song; their hips swaying and thrusting in time with the music.

 _“Oh say you'll always be my baby  
we can make it shine, we can take forever  
just a minute at a time._

 _More than a werewolf, more than a werewolf to me,  
More than a werewolf, more than a werewolf to me,  
More than a werewolf, oh, oh, oh.”_

Remus felt his throat tighten as Sirius moved towards him, the two boys still trying to avoid bashing into each other, crooning the chorus. His eyes stung as he looked out at his three closest and oldest friends, giving them all a watery smile.

 _“There are stories old and true  
of people so in love like you and me  
and I can see myself  
let history repeat itself.”_

“Or forget itself!” James adlibbed, smiling a sort of pained grimace as he continued to turn and twist in what was obviously a complicated dance routine; or as complicated as they had let Sirius come up with.

 _“Reflecting how I feel for you  
thinking about those people then  
I know that in a thousand years  
I'd fall in love with you again.”_

Remus pressed his cheek into the palm that Sirius offered, the pad of his thumb, calloused with too many hours spent on the Quidditch pitch at school, from tinkering on the bike and the hours he’d put in at the Auror academy. Remus’ tongue felt like someone had covered it in saw dust as he saw the gentle smile lurking behind the mischief in Sirius’ eyes.

 _“This is the only way that we should fly  
this is the only way to go  
and if I lose you I know I would die.”_

Remus gave a dry chuckle, “No you wouldn’t, it would only feel like it.” He closed his eyes as Sirius stepped back, joining the other two, thinking about the War and how at any given time, one of them could go out and not return. Remus opened his eyes just in time to see Sirius whack Peter in the back of the head to get him dancing and singing again, laughing at the affronted look Peter sent in his direction. These boys, these men… were very much like the brothers he’d longed for as a young child, they’d grown together, changed together, argued together and fought together. But, even during that time in sixth year when Sirius showed that he could be a complete and utter bastard, they’d remained together… albeit with a large amount of anger and hesitation.

 _“Oh say you'll always be my baby  
we can make it shine, we can take forever  
just a minute at a time._

 _More than a werewolf, more than a werewolf to me  
more than a werewolf, more than a werewolf to me  
more than a werewolf, oh, oh, oh.”_

The trio took a sweeping bow as the song wound down and Remus jumped to his feet, applauding them. “Brava! Bravissima!” He grinned as Sirius lunged for him, pulling him into a tight hug, James and Peter following suite.

“Happy birthday Remus,” Sirius pulled back and looked at him as the other two scampered towards the small feast awaiting them.

“Happy birthday indeed,” Remus smiled, gripping Sirius’ wrist and tugging him closer once again before covering his lover’s lips in a searing kiss.

~Fini~


End file.
